It Was Always You
by Cresposaccent
Summary: Hello everyone! this is a story of how Jane and Maura fall in love but go through ups and downs with everything. There is a defining moment where they both make the revelation that it was always each other and that is why is could never work out with anyone else. Going in know that it will soon be a dom/sub relationship. Maura is the dom jane is the sub
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jane POV:

Maura walks into the bullpen and I can't help but to stare even though we aren't really talking right now. I start blanking until I realize that she is standing right in front of me.

"Can you come down to the morgue please?"

"Of course Maur. Is everything alright?"

"Yes I would just like to have a conversation with you."

"OOOOHHH JANIE IS IN TROUBLE!" I hear Frost faintly because I am just looking at the beauty that is before me. I ignore him while I get up to follow Maura out to the elevator.

"Jane I want to apologize for the awful things I said on Saturday. I just didn't realize that you are only looking out for my best interest. And my home will always be your home you know that. I shouldn't have said that to you. You know how my cerebrum works when it starts it does not stop." She has a scared looked on her face like she is trying not to cry.

"First of all, no one says cerebrum but you," I see her relax when I say this. "Second of all, it is no problem we both said things that we didn't mean but we are mature adults and we will handle it like adults. I accept your apology I want you to know that I am not mad, the reason why I haven't texted you or anything is because I wanted to give you the space you needed."

We finally reach the elevator and we walk into her office. She sits down at her desk and I sit down in one of her surprisingly comfortable oddly looking fashion designer chairs that match the decor to a tee.

"Thank you Jane. You mean a lot and I also did not text you for that same reason but I am very delightful that we have reached a point where we can speak again."

"Me too Maura."

(FLASHBACK TO SATURDAY: the argument)

"I don't understand why you don't like him."

"He's a little off Maura. I am just looking out for you."

"Well, Jane Rizzoli the hero, protector, and goddess of all things good doesn't need to look after me." Maura said sarcastically.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM ALWAYS LOOKING OUT FOR YOU. I CANT EVEN COUNT HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE RISKED MY LIFE TO EITHER BE THERE OR SAVE YOU."

"I'm a big girl Jane. I don't need protecting from you all the time. Leave, if you want to yell at me you don't need to be in my presence. Go home. This isn't your home."

That stung to Jane because she had always considered Maura's house her home but I guess she was right. It wasn't her home. It was Maura's.

Jane went home and laid in her bed replaying the nights events because she thinks there is something wrong with Maura's boyfriend. She knows they are going out tonight so even though she knows Maura wouldn't want her doing this. She gets in her car and drives to Maura's house where she waits a couple houses down for her to be picked up by her boyfriend. After Maura got picked up Jane followed the car until they pulled over next to a street full of brownstones.

She sits in her car with the doors open and then she waits if Maura comes out safe she will leave and apologize in the morning. That was until she got a call from Frost, the killer they were looking for came back as a match…. to Maura's boyfriend.

Jane runs up the stairs gun in hand and has Frost on the phone. She waits outside his door because she can hear Maura inside and Jane doesn't want anything to happen to Maura. When Frost and Korsak get there they all go in guns raised. Instinctively the man grabs a knife and puts it against Maura's throat and keeps backing up.

Jane can see that Maura is terrified. Maura kicks the man and Jane shoots him sending him flying back. Maura runs into Jane's arms and then steps out because now once again Jane was right. She picks up her stuff and asks Korsak to bring her home.

(PRESENT TIME:)

"Maura I wouldn't have let him hurt you."

"I know Jane. Thank you. Well I should let you get back to work. Can we grab a bite to eat later?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Of course."

The minutes keep dragging by, I look up at my cold on the wall where it shows 3:07pm. This day has been treacherous I just want to see Jane. Ever since this morning when we reconciled and I stopped caring about her being right. I can't to see her, I want to have dinner and go back to my house. I like when we just sit on my couch and talk about the world. Jane is the center of my world but she doesn't know that. She protects me, cares for me, and most of all she makes sure that I am always happy. Little does she know that I could be even more happy if I could make her mine, she belongs with me and I belong with her. I have had all these boyfriends that I am not interested in because I am just trying to fill in the void of not holding Jane in my arms at night, I don't even stay the night with them because for some reason I am betraying Jane even more. My heart belongs to her and I will always be hers no matter who I am with. My life would be nothing if I didn't have her in it, that is why I am as content as I can with my daydreams about my hot best friend. If I wasn't so chicken I would say something but at the same time I have always been the dominant one when it comes to us. I started noticing that lately that she becomes shy and almost submissive when we are alone. She likes when I take charge, and for some reason I like it. I haven't alway liked being in charge because with my boy toys and some of the girls I always let them take charge. Yet when I am with Jane everything is so different, I love seeing her want to relinquish control to me. I think part of it she doesn't realize because it is always with me and when I ask about it she doesn't get it or understand what I am trying to say to her but that's okay we will get there in due time.

Jane POV:

I am currently sitting at my desk replaying the interactions between Maura and I lately because something is off with me and I don't know what it is, I have never been one to let people have control of me but with Maura it is so different I can't help but want to give it to her. There is something about her that makes me feel like I want to give all of me to her but I just wish she felt the same way about me. I honestly do not think that she even likes me that way in the slightest. And something about me telling her makes me feel weird because even if she does like me more than a friend I want her to make the first move even though I don't think it will ever happen.

Maura POV:

The clock finally strikes 5:01 and I am already on my way out the door, I text Jane, Meet at the Dirty Robber in ten?

Instantly I feel my buzz and she that it is a text back from Jane. Yes I am on my way to my car now.

I drive carefully over to the Dirty Robber, I get us a table for two and tell that Jane will join me shortly. They know who we are since we are always in here. I sit with my back facing the door because Jane always likes to know who comes in and leaves just for safety precautions. Every time I would hear the door open I would turn around to see if my Jane had arrived by about the fifth person it was finally her.

"Hi Maura." She says with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Jane, how are you?"

"I am well Maura." She says in her small voice. I love that voice. I can't help but want to drag into my bedroom but I can't do that. Maybe I will tell her today how I feel, I mean our friendship is so solid if she doesn't reciprocate then we can just laugh about it and go on with our regular lives together. I don't think it will do a lot of damage.

A waitress comes over and I order for Jane and I because I know what she gets plus she likes when I order for her. Once our food comes we eat a comfortable silence. After dinner I ask Jane if she would like to come over to my house. She of course says yes. She loves coming over. She calls my home her getaway.

My drive back to my house was silent because I was in my own head trying to figure out what to say. Tonight is the night, I have made my decision I will tell Jane how I feel. Life as I know it will change tonight, if she says yes or no it will affect our friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _My drive back to my house was silent because I was in my own head trying to figure out what to say. Tonight is the night, I have made my decision I will tell Jane how I feel. Life as I know it will change tonight, if she says yes or no it will affect our friendship._

Maura POV:

As I pull into the driveway I notice that I don't see Jane yet, which is odd because she was just right behind me. I start to worry until I see her car pull in behind. Life feels like it is falling into place. Jane and I could have what we both need together with each other.

I get out of my car and head up to my door not even glancing in her distance. Once I get my door unlocked I finally turn around to see her not too far behind me. I step in and hold the door open for her.

When we get into the house and I tell her, "Jane you may have a seat on the couch."

"Yes Maura."

I head into the kitchen to grab us drinks. After I pour myself a glass of wine and grab Jane a beer I head into the living room. I feel my heart when I see that once again she has followed my commands.

"Thank you for listening Jane. " She doesn't answer me.

"I expect an answer." I hear her gasp.

"I'm sorry, you're welcome Maura."

"Better."

I sit closer to Jane and stay silent. I want to see what reaction her body will give me. When I see a shiver run up her spine I realize that maybe my feelings are not so far fetched.

"Jane, are you aroused?"

"Yes Maura."

"Good girl, would you like to hear something exciting."

"Yes Maura."

"I am excited as well." I pull her on top of me and hold her close. She buries her head into the burrow of my neck and she bites down. My fingers dig into her hips as she bits at my neck. _God I have waited for this moment forever._ Her arms wrap tightly around my neck, I can't help but to moan because I am just so happily overwhelmed with feeling of Jane around me. She is just so sexy I can't handle. I pick her up which causes her to yelp because she never got used to how strong I am. When I get to the bedroom I lay her down on the bed and she whimpers as my body isn't close to hers anymore. I pull her up to where she is sitting on the bed looking at me. She looks in awe as first my shoes, then my shirt, pants, underwear, and bra until I am finally naked. I tell her sharply, "Undress Jane."

"Yes Maura." I watch with such amazement as to how beautiful she is standing right here in front of me undressing. Jane following my commands arouses me in so many ways. I know that sometimes she doesn't realize that she is submitting to me but I will bring it to her attention tonight after I have had a little fun.

"Wow Jane, you are truly exquisite."

"Thank you Maura."

"Good Job Jane." I praise her and I see her squeeze her thighs a little tighter trying to cause stimulation.

"Lay down Jane," She once again follows my directions. The look in her eyes were orgasmic I couldn't stop myself from biting my lip which only made her brown eyes go darker.

I spread her legs and look at all of her. "Listen to me very closely Jane."

"Yes Maura?"

"You are now mine, your pleasure is mine and you can only come with my permission. You are not allowed to be touched by anyone else. I will only love you and respect your boundaries. Don't let that fool you into thinking that you can get with anything. You belong to me now. I will give you pleasure like no one else has before, with me everything will be so much different. Do you accept and understand?"

"Yes I accept and understand Maura."

"Good." I run my fingertips down her body as she looks at the ceiling trying to hold in her moans.

"Jane, never hold in your moans and always look at me."

"Yes Maura." She moves her eyes down to meet mine. I hear her moan out and her hands are clenching the sheets as I push two fingers inside her. She opens her eyes and meets my gaze. I can see sweat forming on her body and her moans are getting louder. _She is enjoying herself._

"You want more Jane."

"Yes please."

"Try that again."

"Yes please Maura."

I thrust my fingers in and out of her fast. Her hips are bucking and she is moaning my name. I have never found anything so sexy in my life. When I feel her getting close I stop.

"You will not come without my permission, if you would like to come you have to ask me. Understand?"

"Yes Maura."

I thrust my fingers back into her core and I kiss down her body until I reach my destination. I lick up and down her folds while thrusting into her. I suck on her clit and then I hear the words, those glorious words.

"Maura please can I come?"

"Not yet Jane."

"Please Maura."

"Come Jane." I feel her body shake and she is screaming out loud. I love her with all of my heart, and I know that she loves me too.

After her body settles and she curls up I tell her, "Whenever I let you come you always say thank you."

"Thank you for letting me come Maura."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now sleep my beautiful girl."

She falls asleep within about 15 minutes, and I lay next to her as she sleeps. I look at my sleeping angel, she looks so pure and satisfied. I love when someone has that look on their face especially Jane, I always want her to satisfied with me. She means the world to me and I never want her to think otherwise. I would do anything for her and I know that she knows that and when she does need me she does tell me so I appreciate that. I love being in this moment with her, I never thought I would get to be here. When I first met Jane I felt an immediate attraction but I just thought it was lust until it turned into a lot more than just that. I would spend my nights thinking about spooning her and waking up to kissing her in the mornings, that is when I knew that this was more than just a silly crush of mine because I didn't want to treat her like the rest of the people that I just sleep with because I need the connection even just for a little while.


End file.
